hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Winter
Зима (Winter) is an image song for the character Russia in Axis Powers Hetalia. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Kanji 深き雲よ 染めるОкно 絶えし光よ 過ぎる悪夢 覆うШарф 僕は動き出す До свидания 今は未だ Не понимаю До свидания 闇の彼方へ 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ 謡い給え！ Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна 吹雪く最中 蝕むлyна 怯えだす風 晒す本能 叫ぶворона 僕は動き出す。。。！ До свидания この先は。。。 Не понимаю До свидания 振り払う常道 根源の善悪を見究ように 変えてゆく！故に 謡い世界へ。。。 До свидания 今は未だ。。。 Не понимаю До свидания 闇の彼方へ。。。 最善の静寂へ誘うように 咲いている花よ！ いざ！謡え。。。 Прощайте いつか見る快晴まで Прощайте 夜と向き合って 感情の混雑を整うように Прощайте 強く謡い給え！ Romanji Cyrillic Lyrics Fukaki kumo yo Someru okno Окно Taeshi hikari yo Yogiru akumu Oou sharf Шарф Boku wa ugokidasu Da svedaneya свидания Ima wa mada… Ny ponemayu понимаю Da svedaneya свидания Yami no kanata he… Saizen no seijaku he izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Utai tamae! Gory ny mory, vipyyshy da dna не море, выпьешь до дна Fubuku sanaka Mushibamu lyna лyна Obiedasu kaze Sarasu honnou Sakebu vorona ворона Boku wa ugokidasu…! Da svedaneya свидания Kono saki ha… Ny ponemayu понимаю Da svedaneya свидания Furiharau joudou Kongen no zen’aku wo mikiwamu you ni Kaeteyuku! Yue ni Utai sekai he… Da svedaneya свидания Ima ha mada… Ny ponemayu понимаю Da svedaneya свидания Yami no kanata he… Saizen no seijaku he izanau you ni Saiteiru hana yo! Iza! Utae… Proshshayty Прощайте Itsuka miru kaisei made Proshshayty Прощайте Yoru to mukiatte Kanjou no konzatsu wo totonou you ni Proshshayty Прощайте Tsuyoku utai tamae! English Lyrics Thick clouds Cover my window (Окно) Cutting off the light A fleeting nightmare Covered with a scarf (Шарф) I begin to move… Good bye(До свидания) Even now, I still don't understand (Не понимаю) Good bye (До свидания) To what lies beyond the darkness… As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blossoms! Please sing! Grief is not a sea, you can drink it to the dregs (Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна) The height of the blizzard Puts splotches on the moon (лyна) Frightened of the wind My instinct, awakened By the calling of crow (ворона) I begin to move…! Good bye (До свидания) From here on I still don't understand (Не понимаю) Good bye (До свидания) Shaking off my emotions To see through the origins of good and evil I am changing! And so I sing to the world… Good bye (До свидания) Even now I still don't understand (Не понимаю) Good bye (До свидания) To what lies beyond the darkness As if calling to the utter stillness, A flower blooms! Now! Sing… Goodbye (Прощайте) Until the day I can see clear skies Goodbye (Прощайте) Facing the darkness So I can collect my confused thoughts Goodbye (Прощайте) Please sing strongly! Russian Lyrics Густые облака Затмевают свет В моем окне Мимолетный кошмар... Надев свой шарф, Я начинаю идти... До свидания Даже теперь Я не понимаю До свидания Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно прося об абсолютной тишине, Распускается цветок! Пожалуйста, пойте! Горе не море, выпьешь до дна. Снежная буря так сильна, Что закрывает Луну И пугает ветер Мои инстинкт разбужен Зовом ворон Я начинаю свой путь... До свидания Я не знаю, что произойдет До свидания Освобождаюсь от эмоций, Чтобы смотреть сквозь добро и зло Я изменяюсь! И потому Я пою миру... До свидания Даже теперь Я не понимаю До свидания Все то, что лежит по ту сторону тьмы... Словно прося об абсолютной тишине, Распускается цветок! Сейчас! Пойте... Прощайте! До того дня, когда я увижу чистые небеса Прощайте! Встречаясь с тьмой, Я смогу собраться с мыслями Прощайте Пожалуйста, пойте решительней! Album The song can be found on the seventh Hetalia Character CD and is the first track. The album was released on January 20th, 2010. Also on the album is My Heart Has A Light. Category:Songs Category:Media